


When the Rain Falls

by AncalagonDrakka



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Rain Sex, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sleepy Dan, let sex be unsexy, not season 4 compliant, vageuly season 3 compliant, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncalagonDrakka/pseuds/AncalagonDrakka
Summary: Dan reminisces during a rare California rain storm and has gay thoughts about the devil. That's it, that's the whole story.





	1. Here Comes the Rain Again

**Author's Note:**

> There have been so many opportunities to build up Dan and Lucifer's relationship throughout the show, even just a stronger friendship, and I'm a little sad that nothing ever came of them. Lucifer needs more healthy emotional connections. Also it's raining outside right now as I write this.

Dan wasn’t sure what woke him up at first, only that he startled awake before any decent hour to be up. He sat there for a few minutes just trying to register the unhappy fact that he was awake now, trying to figure out why. Then he registered the sound of rain falling heavy to the roof, followed by a flash of white light and the steady roll of thunder that shook the windows. The storm, which was right overhead if the intensity was anything to go by, must have been what pulled him from sleep. He looked down next to him and scoffed. His partner was still fast asleep and tangled in the sheets, arms looped around Dan’s waist and fingers curled into the loose fabric of his pajama pants. The detective sighed and rubbed his face. Well, he was awake now, so he might as well get up.

Mindful of his bedmate’s clinging arms, Dan scooted out of bed and went to the balcony to watch the storm. There was something beautiful in the primal chaos outside that held Dan’s half-asleep mind, that made him stare unblinking into the downpour, only closing his eyes in a flinch when lightening arched across the sky. He was tempted to open the glass doors, but that would only get him a gust of cold wind and beating rain to the face, so he just held his hand up to the door instead.

It hadn’t rained in LA like this in years. Not since… not since his first night with Lucifer. Making love, Dan would call it. Having sex, Lucifer would say with a heavy eye-roll and various comments about Dan’s closet-romantic tendencies. Either way, it had rained just like this on that first night. Only a few months after Dan pulled bullets from Lucifer’s wings, saw his body ravaged with burns and he’d fallen hard and then fallen into bed with the man, the devil.

A small smile made its way onto Dan’s face at the memory. It all started when Dan had come over for what was an increasingly common visit to Lux to spend some time with the devil. And when it started raining hard, Lucifer declared that Dan was not, under any circumstances barring the direst of emergencies, to leave the club in such dangerous weather conditions. The power outage immediately after Dan’s weak attempt at protesting more or less sealed the deal. Without a working elevator, they wouldn’t be going anywhere unless they wanted to tie bedsheets together and repel down from the balcony, if they even had enough sheets to get all the way down. Lucifer might have made fun of Dan’s intelligence a few times in the past, but he wasn’t stupid or desperate enough to try to leave. So, he threw his hands up and resigned himself—though not unhappily—to an unplanned sleepover.

And then, as they say, one thing led to another…


	2. Singing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer's first night together during a rainstorm

It had been overcast all day, and only started drizzling on the drive over to Lux. Dan hadn’t been worried about it, because really, a deluge in California was about as likely as finding a diamond in a sidewalk crack. Not totally impossible, but not plausible on a normal day either. But today was the diamond in the sidewalk crack, as it were. By the time he pulled into the lot, the rain was beginning to fall in earnest, to the point that Dan had to actually use his windshield wipers. From there, it was a hunched dash to the club’s back entrance and into the elevator to the penthouse to avoid getting too wet.

Dan took a breath as the elevator began its ascent and ran a hand through his hair to wipe away the rain drops. He looked down at the bag in his other arm and checked for wet spots, pleased to see he’d shielded it from the worst of the water. The rain wouldn’t last for long, he told himself. Rain never lasted long in LA.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Lucifer sitting at his piano, idly playing a few notes between sips of what looked like whiskey. He was dressed down today, or at least dressed down compared to normal, in only a pressed shirt and slacks without a jacket or vest in sight. “It’s raining,” Dan said in lieu of a proper greeting. Lucifer looked up, eyeing the damp state of Dan’s clothes and then glancing out the panorama window. “So it is.” The devil stood gracefully from the bench and reached out to take the bag from Dan’s arms, moving towards the bar. “Towels are in the bathroom,” Lucifer told him as he began unloading takeout boxes onto the countertop. So, while Lucifer sorted out food and maybe set up a movie, Dan went to grab a towel and dry off.

The sound of the rain on the roof made Dan feel sort of absentminded and sleepy. It took a moment for him to realize he’d stopped rubbing the towel over his hair and was just standing there. He shook himself awake and left the towel by the sink before he went to go rejoin Lucifer in the main room. By the time he came back, Lucifer had sorted the take-out into ‘eat now’ and ‘eat later,’ the former of which had been moved to the table in front of the couch. Everything else, Dan assumed, had been stored away in the fridge. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen it rain so much here,” Lucifer said when Dan finally settled on the couch. The devil was staring out the window again, and Dan, following his gaze, noted that the harmless drizzle from earlier this afternoon had turned into a full-blown storm. He sighed and leaned forward, as if to stand up again. He was going to have to leave now if he wanted to have even a chance of getting home safely, but Lucifer seemed to have other ideas. Dan felt the hand around his wrist just as he got his feet under him. Lucifer still had his head turned toward the storm, but the hand around Dan’s wrist squeezed for a second.

So, it was going to be like this. “Luce, I know I just got here, but that storm is starting to look pretty nasty.” As if to emphasize his point, lightening flashed outside in a blinding streak. “Which is exactly why you should stay here,” Lucifer argued. “All you’ll do is get yourself into a wreck out there, and then who would I watch overdone action movies with?” The devil seemed to sense Dan was still hesitating, so he added, “Just stay for one movie at least and if the rain starts letting up, then you can go. Though why you would want to deprive yourself of my amazing self, I’ll never know.” 

“Alright, alright. One movie.” Dan said, raising a finger as he flopped back down onto the couch. “Lovely,” Lucifer said with a grin, pulling up his que on the television while Dan helped himself to the box of sweet and spicy chicken. After a few minutes of scrolling, they decided on Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. Dan agreed because he liked India Jones in general and he knew Lucifer would have a field day nitpicking the religious imagery and cheering over all the Nazi deaths. Lucifer hadn’t let go of his wrist and Dan decided to just let it be.

While the movie started, Dan and Lucifer swapped takeout boxes between each other, kicked off their shoes and socks to get comfortable, and pulled a few of the blankets over from the armrests. There was a tense moment about twenty minutes in when the power flickered at a particularly bright flash of lightening, but it came back on after a beat.

Lucifer restarted the movie to find their place and Dan was starting to think he should have gone home when he had the chance. The storm looked like it was holding steady and Lucifer had already made his thoughts clear about Dan going anywhere in bad weather. He sighed and picked at the fried rice. He might as well enjoy the movie and ignore the storm, since he was here anyway, and Lucifer definitely wouldn’t let him leave in the middle of a movie.

For a brief moment toward the end of the movie, it seemed like the rain might be letting up and Dan let himself relax. He would probably be able to go home by the end of the hour, or maybe sit through another movie with Lucifer just to be sure the worst of the weather was over. What the detective didn’t count on was a second wave rolling in, stronger than the first.

“Okay, Lucifer, I should probably start on getting home. It’s been great, but it looks like the rain is clearing and it’ll be safer to drive.” Dan said when the final scene of the movie ended, only a little reluctant. The devil frowned and gave Dan a Look, squeezing the detective’s wrist again. “Daniel. Are either the detective or the spawn in immediate danger?” Confused, Dan answered that, no, neither of them was in danger or hurt. He would have at least gotten a phone call if they were. “Well, there you go. Unless there is some apocalyptic emergency, then there’s no reason to leave.” Dan was tempted to stay, he really was, but… “Thank you for the offer, really, but—look, I can always come back over another time, you know that. But I think it would be better if I left for now.”

Almost as soon as he’d finished that thought, a burst of lightening quickly followed by a deafening clap of thunder shook the windows. Dan practically flew off the couch with a yelp. He could hear Lucifer cursing, and when he regained his footing, the power was well and truly out. “Don’t you have a backup generator for this place?” Dan asked over the roar of the sudden downpour outside. Whatever the rain had been before, it was tenfold now, and Dan definitely wouldn’t be leaving. “That _was_ the backup generator, _Daniel_.” And now Lucifer was upset. Dan thought maybe he should be upset, too, since that meant the elevator was down and they were stuck here for the long haul, but he felt surprisingly calm.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re gonna be fine.” Dan twisted his wrist so he could slip his hand into Lucifer’s, running his thumb back and forth over the devil’s knuckles in an attempt to soothe him. “Do you have any candles or flashlights or something? The last thing we need is to bust our heads tripping over stuff we can’t see.”

Lucifer hummed, let go of Dan, and then felt his way around the low table by the couch back toward one of the cabinets near his toy closet. There was some shuffling around, and then the flick of a lighter being opened. Dan could see in the dim light that Lucifer had pulled out some of his red wax candles and was in the process of lighting one. Dan came over to help set up some of the candles in holders and light the others. Four of the ten candles Lucifer had out were lit, the others set aside for later if the ones they had now burned down before they had power or daylight. Whichever came first.

They brought the candles back over to the couch table and set them down. “Have to admit, I’ve never had a candle-light dinner quite like this,” Dan said with a little smile, pleased to see he’d teased out an amused look from Lucifer, too. He sat back down with the devil and they finished off the opened takeout. The detective slid his hand over the couch cushion and back to Lucifer’s hand once they’d stacked up the empty boxes.

Another flash of lightening illuminated the penthouse. Dan had to blink a few times to clear the afterimages of light from his eyes, but when he opened his eyes again, Lucifer was looking at him intently. They’d held hands and kissed plenty before, though Dan had been a little wary of anything more. It wasn’t just Lucifer’s history of going through partners like sex was going out of style—Dan knew the one night stands and lack of emotional attachments was often because all the people who came to Lucifer were only after a night of fun and little else—it was also because Dan had been out of the game for a while and really didn’t want to mess anything up. But there was a sensual smile curling at the corners of Lucifer’s mouth and his eyes fell to half-mast. He was shifted to face Dan and their knees bumped. Dan knew that look, and he knew what Lucifer was about to say. It made his stomach twist.

He cast his eyes down at the space between them when Lucifer asked, “Dan, tell me, what is it you desire?” He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up with his free hand to press it against Lucifer’s chest. “No,” Dan told him, almost quiet enough to be drowned out by the sound of the rain. Even without looking at him, the detective felt tempted, compelled almost, to tell Lucifer everything he wanted. Lucifer drew back, and Dan could almost imagine the look on his face, equal parts affronted and confused. “No?”

“No,” Dan repeated. “I don’t want you to do your little mind trick on me. Not for this.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Lucifer again. Slowly, he trailed his hand from Lucifer’s chest, up along his neck, to finally rest against his cheek. Now it was the devil who wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Hey,” Dan said quietly to get the devil’s attention. “Baby, look at me.” He’d never used pet names for Lucifer before, and he hadn’t even meant to say it now. It just kind of slipped out. But it made Lucifer’s eyes flick up. “You ask that all the time, and then you put on a performance.” It was like Lucifer tailored himself to fit whatever the response required, and that had always struck Dan as… not wrong, but just off somehow, even before they were together. “I don’t want a show. I just want you. So you tell me, what do _you_ want?”

It was telling that the question surprised Lucifer so much. It made Dan a little sad. Sure, Lucifer could be childish and selfish, but had nobody genuinely asked him what he wanted?

The devil floundered, gesturing vaguely with his free hand. “I just—I don’t—I don’t know…” He really was blindsided by this, wasn’t he? Slowly, leaving his partner plenty of time to pull away, Dan leaned forward to press their lips together. The familiarity seemed to settle Lucifer. “I want—I want the same,” Lucifer said after Dan sat back. 

“Yeah?” the detective slid his hand a little further back to play with the short hair at the back of Lucifer’s neck. “You want to move somewhere that isn’t the couch?” Here, Lucifer got back some of his normal bravado and scoffed. “Daniel, you can just say you want to have sex in my bed. I’m not some blushing virgin to be coddled. About the furthest thing from it, actually.” “I know that. It’s hard not to know that. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be nice. And hey, everybody likes a little coddling now and then.”

With that, he stood and pulled Lucifer up with him and took one of the candles as an afterthought. “Oh, are we going to use that? Fond of temperature play are we, detective?” And there was the performer, back in place almost like a default. Maybe it was. “No,” the detective said patiently. “It’s just for the light. I kind of want to be able to see what we’re doing. If, y’know, we’re going to do anything.” He set the candle down in the center of the bedside table and turned to face Lucifer. “And I told you, I don’t need a show. At least not tonight. We’ve got plenty of time later if you want to show me the wildest, kinkiest sex known to man.”

Dan shifted the hand that was holding Lucifer’s, then brought his other hand up so that he was cradling Lucifer’s right hand in both of his. He bent his head to kiss Lucifer’s knuckles, just above his ring. Dan looked up through his lashes, admiring his partner’s breathless look. “Simple can be nice, too.” He said, watching brown eyes darken to black.

“Alright.” There was a slight waver in his partner’s assent. He let Dan walk him to the edge of the bed and tip him back, shivering at the feeling of fingertips dragging up his sides through his shirt.

Dan watched Lucifer’s hands, enraptured, as the pearly buttons came undone one by one to reveal more and more skin. He couldn’t help himself and reached out to smooth one of his own hands along Lucifer’s chest. “You’re cute,” he grinned and huffed out a laugh at the devil’s displeased expression. It turned into a yelp when Lucifer grabbed the hand on his chest, swept his legs, and rolled Dan onto the bed.

“I’m not cute.”

“Yeah you are.” 

Lucifer flicked his nose and growled, “Not. Take it back.” He wasn’t expecting the detective to lick one of his own fingers and jab it at Lucifer’s ear and jerked to the side to get away. Dan took the opportunity to flip them again and sit on Lucifer’s hips. “Nah, no take backs.”

“Douche.”

“Dick.”

Lucifer made a rather amusing picture like this, hair mussed into a curly disaster, open shirt wrinkled and twisted up, and a pretty, red flush making its way down his neck. Dan was sure he didn’t look much better. He pulled his shirt off over his head to even the playing field a little and tossed it to the side to land somewhere on the floor. Then, he shifted back to Lucifer’s thighs so he could lean down to place a trail of lingering kisses on his partner’s belly, just below his sternum, the left side of his chest, his collar bone, the base of his neck, just under his jaw, his chin, finally coming to a stop at his lips. Lucifer made a little sound in the back of his throat, leaning up to follow the kiss as Dan pulled back.

It was easy to get the devil to shrug out of his shirt where it then shared a similar fate to Dan’s. Tomorrow, he was sure there would be complaints about the wrinkles, but that didn’t seem to be a problem right now and Lucifer was already trying to shimmy out of his pants and underwear. Dan was quick to follow and the pile of clothes on the floor got a little bigger. 

Lucifer’s hands were warm when they reached out to run along Dan’s abs, eyeing them appreciatively before the detective noticed the mischievous gleam. He yelped and flinched hard when Lucifer pinched his side. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Daniel,” Lucifer said, completely unapologetic. He wasn’t even trying to pretend with that grin stretching across his face. Dan smacked his hands away with a weak glare. “No you’re not. But you will be.”

He grabbed his partner’s hands to keep him from grabbing, took a deep breath, and shoved his face in Lucifer’s belly. Lips pursed, he blew out to make an almost obscenely loud raspberry. It faltered when Dan struggled not to grin at the shriek Lucifer let out. “Okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Stop that!”

Dan went back to lightly running his fingers along Lucifer’s sides while the devil caught his breath, still squirming from both the raspberry and the light touches. “Ugh, that should be classified as a torture method,” Lucifer grumbled, but he was easily settled with a kiss to each hip bone. 

“Do you have any lube?” Dan asked, glancing up. He was fairly certain it was more a matter of if there was any stashed nearby as opposed to if there was any at all, but it never hurt to ask. He got his answer when Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of lube from under the pillow next to him, pressing it into Dan’s hands. It was unopened and according to the label, watermelon scented. “Thanks. Do you need to, uh…” He gestured between Lucifer and the bathroom and sighed when Lucifer just stared at him. “… go, like, clean yourself out or something?” He finished and, wow, could he have been any more awkward about that? “Oh, no. No need. I’m the devil, remember. My body works a little differently, along with a few other perks.” 

“Oh. Uh, okay. So, wait, I’ve seen you eat, though. Where does it… y’know, go?” He got the most unamused look from Lucifer he’d ever seen before for that. “Really Daniel? We’re in the middle of foreplay and that’s what you want to ask about? Bowel movement?” Dan put his hands up and stuttered out an apology. “You’re lucky you’re hot.” Lucifer said as another violent flash of lightening and a burst of thunder rolled in. 

It took another minute of kissing and petting before Lucifer was content again and let Dan resume what he’d started before. He let the detective move his legs apart to sit more comfortably between them.

Dan popped the cap on the lube and broke the seal before pouring a generous helping into his hand. Lucifer was only half-hard, so Dan started with slow strokes from base to tip, pausing to swipe his thumb over the head every few strokes. Lucifer relaxed back into the pillows, stretching his arms out and luxuriating in the feeling of Dan’s hands on him. When Lucifer’s cock filled out a little more, Dan pressed his thumb in gentle circles to the little ridge on the underside of the head. The devil hummed and flexed his hips up, encouraging.

He shifted forward so he could kiss along Lucifer’s collarbone and touch as much skin as he could with his free hand. Dan didn’t flinch away this time when Lucifer began smoothing his hands up along his stomach, sides, and shoulders. He knew Lucifer was used to a faster pace, more sexual intensity, but he seemed to be enjoying the way things were going.

When Lucifer started to squirm, Dan sat back and reached for the lube again. “I’m assuming you have condoms around here somewhere, too?” “Mmmmyes, but we don’t really need them. Again, perks of being celestial.” Lucifer grabbed at Dan’s hips to pull him a little closer “Sure, but it’ll be less clean-up if we use one.” Dan said, breath hitching at the feeling of nails digging into his skin. Lucifer gave him a sly little smile. “How considerate of you, detective, but I don’t mind a little mess.” 

“If that’s what you really want.” Dan waited a beat, the added, “You can always change your mind later,” and pushed Lucifer’s legs up so his feet were flat on the bed and his knees were bent. He picked up the bottle of lube again and squirted some onto his fingers. “You don’t have to do that. You literally can’t hurt me.”

Dan looked up at Lucifer and raised a brow. “So? I already told you, just because I don’t _need_ to be nice doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ to be.” He pressed his wet index finger against Lucifer’s hole and circled the rim twice, watching for any change in his partner’s expression, running his free hand up and down Lucifer’s thigh. When no further protests were forthcoming, Dan slid his finger in. He started a slow rhythm, crooking his finger every so often. He paused before adding a second finger to add more lube, doing the same a moment later for a third finger. Lucifer shifted his hips and made soft sighing sounds occasionally and made sure to touch Dan wherever he could reach. Considering Lucifer had some height on Dan, there were very few places left untouched. 

He got a few stronger reactions when he brushed over Lucifer’s prostate. It was fascinating to watch the muscles in his thighs and stomach jump with each pass. 

“Much as I’m enjoying this, I would like you to put your dick in me sometime tonight.” Dan had to hold in a laugh at Lucifer’s attempt to sound annoyed. Instead, his voice just came out wavered and a little quiet, and his dark eyes belied his content. But Dan did pull his fingers away and shuffled closer on his knees. 

The detective squirted more lube into his hand before tossing the bottle to the other side of the bed. He slicked his cock and pressed the head to Lucifer’s hole. Dan took a breath and guided himself in, slow and steady, breathing out as he pushed forward. He choked out a shaky moan when he bottomed out, leaning forward to put his weight on his hands at Lucifer’s sides and dropping his head. 

Both of them were still and quiet save for the sound of their breathing, taking a bit of time to get used to each other. Dan took the time to observe the way the candlelight reflected over Lucifer’s skin and listen to the sound of the rain coming down against the roof and windows. It made the atmosphere feel cozy and Dan couldn’t help the soft look on his face while he watched Lucifer.

Lucifer was the one to move first, rolling his hips up against Dan’s and dragging the detective closer by the shoulders. Dan took his cue from his partner, shifting onto his elbows and rocking his hips to set the tempo. He bent his head to kiss along Lucifer’s collarbones, his neck, anywhere within reach, and though he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave any marks, Dan nipped and sucked at bits of pale skin as if he could. 

When Lucifer draped his legs over Dan’s hips, the detective moaned and buried his face in Lucifer’s shoulder. It shifted the angle Dan was moving at just enough to press against Lucifer’s prostate. He arched up as Dan murmured into his skin. The feeling of Lucifer’s hands sliding from his shoulders to his back, pulling them ever closer together, sent a spark of affection through Dan. The heat trapped between their bodies made pricks of sweat break out along Dan’s hairline and palms and the room started feeling humid.

Dan could feel Lucifer curling his fingers against his back, digging his nails in. The stinging sensation only spurred on the growing heat and pressure coiling in him and his hips stuttered. Dan moaned against Lucifer’s shoulder, increasingly aware that this wouldn’t last for long. What was the saying, Dan thought hazily, here for a good time not a long time? He rearranged himself so that he was propped a little higher up on just one arm, reaching between them for Lucifer’s cock. There was enough lube and now precum that Dan’s hand still moved easily, and Lucifer seemed pleased with the little extra stimulation.

He could feel his orgasm building quickly and tried to pull away. Lucifer seemed to have other ideas, though, and locked his legs around Dan’s waist until he could hardly move except to grind helplessly against his partner. 

“Lucifer—” He cut himself off with a gasp and came. It crested over him like a wave, gradual but intense. 

It took him a moment to come back to himself, and this time he moved Lucifer’s legs out of the way to pull out before he went back to stroking his partner’s cock. Dan sat back to kiss Lucifer’s thigh while he picked up the pace, unrelenting, until Lucifer pushed his hips up and came with a happy hum in the back of his throat.

Once he was sure he’d worked Lucifer through the last of his orgasm, he leaned forward to press a kiss to the devil’s forehead and then made to get up off the bed. A warm hand closed around his wrist, and Dan looked back. “Going somewhere, detective?” Lucifer’s tone was light, but Dan could see… something, in his eyes, almost like hurt. “Hey, it’s okay, baby. I’m just gonna go get a washcloth or something.” He kept his voice soft, expression as open as possible.

Lucifer stared him down but slowly released his grip on Dan’s wrist. He slid of the bed and padded toward the bathroom to get a washcloth. He came back as quickly as he could, a warm washcloth in hand, and clambered back into bed. Lucifer visibly relaxed when Dan started running the cloth over him.

“You’ve become quite the gentleman, haven’t you?” Lucifer teased when Dan patted the cloth between his partner’s legs. He rolled his eyes and said, “Well, just because _you’re_ fine with ‘a little mess’ doesn’t mean _I_ want to _sleep_ in it.” When he was done with Lucifer, he folded the washcloth over and gave himself a quick wipe-down and then tossed the towel away. He settled back next to Lucifer, pulled up one of the blankets around them, and pressed a few kisses to hip lips between breaths. 

Dan blinked when they were suddenly bathed in darkness, with only the faint blue-grey light from the panorama window to back-light the room. The candle center had apparently melted down enough to make a bowl of melted wax and made the flame gutter out. The rain was finally beginning to let up, but it was still coming down hard enough to hear, and it brought back that sleepy, hazy feeling that Dan felt earlier in the evening. So, he reached out to put an arm over Lucifer’s waist and pressed himself a little closer. 

They were quiet for so long Dan had started falling asleep, but Lucifer’s voice brought him back to wakefulness. 

“This felt… nice.” 

“Mm, yeah?”

“Yes. Not the best orgasm of my life, obviously, but—” Lucifer cut himself off with a quiet laugh when Dan pushed at his hip. “But it was nice. Close.” That affectionate feeling came back with a vengeance, fluttering in Dan’s stomach and making his chest feel tight. Dan wanted so badly to put that feeling into words, but he knew it would probably just scare Lucifer off, so he settled for slipping his free hand into his partner’s and squeezing. 

This time when they lapsed into silence, they stayed that way. Dan’s last thought before sleep took him that he would do his damned best to give Lucifer the closeness he wanted. They fell asleep pressed close to each other with the sound of the rain and the fading thunder in their ears.


	3. Come Rain or Come Shine

Dan was still standing in front of the balcony windows, lost in thought, when a pair of arms circled around his waist and a stubbly cheek nuzzled against the side of his head. “Lucifer,” his voice was a little rough from sleep and disuse. He blinked and tilted his head back. “What are you doing out of bed, baby?” Dan brought a hand up to fold over one of Lucifer’s. He toyed with the ever-present ring on Lucifer’s finger, absently pressing his thumb against the warm stone.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Lucifer said, and he could hear the indulgent smile in his partner’s voice. “Storm woke me up, that’s all,” Dan said, turning his attention back to the rain. They just stood there for a while, leaning against each other while the rain fell in sheets. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but it was enough for the thunder and lightening to become faint and for weak, grey light to permeate the rain. It was hypnotizing to watch and listen to, and Dan found he enjoyed the sleepy feeling it gave him, like he wanted to cocoon himself in fluffy blankets with a hot drink and nap for a few hours.

It was hard to believe it hadn’t rained like this in so many years. His time with Lucifer felt like a happy rush, and he hadn’t stopped to count the days. He quietly, desperately hoped there would be more rainy nights like this one, and many, many more sunny days to follow.

“Come back to bed for another hour or two?” Lucifer asked, raising his head from where it was resting atop Dan’s. “Perhaps I could… persuade you.” Dan snorted and twisted in Lucifer’s arms to look at him. “Oh, yeah? Persuade me how?” With Lucifer, persuasion could mean just about anything. “Well, I’m in a rather generous mood, so if you come to bed now, I’ll make you that homemade pudding recipe you like so much for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll even serve it to you in bed if you like. Perhaps on a silver platter?”

He smiled and turned fully to rest his cheek against Lucifer’s shoulder. “Pudding for breakfast? Seems a little decadent, don’t you think?” Dan murmured, putting his own arms around Lucifer, closing his eyes. “That’s only to start with, darling. It’s your day off, so we could spend all day up here just watching movies and lounging around. We could go take the spawn out for ice cream at the park after her schooling lets out or go out for dinner and drinks somewhere. Whatever you want.” Lucifer bent his head, arms tightening around Dan. The detective was already starting to drift off again. “Whatever I want?” Came Dan’s muffled reply. Lucifer laughed quietly, walking his fingers along the detective’s back. “Within reason, of course.”

“Mm, consider me persuaded.” He hardly moved when Lucifer stooped down and swept him up to carry him back to bed, and he was mostly asleep by the time he was tucked in with Lucifer sidled up right next to him. Dan got what he wanted as he was piled up in blankets, rain calming him and putting him to sleep. He had no doubt Lucifer would let him sleep until noon tomorrow, hedonist that he was. Vaguely he wondered if the rain would last that long. He felt Lucifer kiss him once, and then he was gone, lost to dreams and the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! please leave kudos and reviews!


End file.
